Time
by Eternal Haven
Summary: The time distortion between the two worlds was switched with time in the real world accelerating while time in the digiworld stayed at the same speed.


Time

Time

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon for if I did do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?

~~~~~~~~

Iori, Miyako and Daisukewere returning home after destroying some black spires to find that there seemed to be two people waiting for them. They didn't recognize the two people and they didn't seem surprised to see the three of them come out of a computer and strangely enough they seemed familiar but neither Iori, Miyako nor Daisuke could determine who it was.

Then before any of the three that had just arrived could do anything the young man looked at Daisuke and looked a bit surprised. "Daisuke**,** is that really you?" asks the young man.

"Yes and who would you be?" replies Daisuke wondering how this boy knew his name.

The moment that Daisuke confirmed whom he was the two people standing in front of them said in a joyous voice, "We had almost given up all hope that you would ever come back."

While this surprised the three, what happened next surprised them even more for the young woman in front of them said into a cellphone, "Koushiro they're actually here so we're headed to you-know-where."

Miyako wanting to know what's going on then asks, "What is going on here and why is it that you seem to know who we are?"

Replying in a reassuring tone the woman says, "All will be explained in time but right now we need to get you out of here before they find you." Suddenly the male next to her motions at his watch and the woman looks at hers before realizing what the problem is.

Miyako, Daisuke and Iori trade confused looks before they are pushed out of the computer lab and told to hit the ground for the moment they hit the floor they hear an explosion behind them which would have knocked them to the ground if they weren't already on the ground.

When the explosion clear they can see that the lab has been completely destroyed and very little is left. The digidestined look at the two people who had saved them wanting to ask them what happened only to be told, "Now is not the time for questions for this is not a safe place." The young man and woman herd the three out of the school and into a waiting car that is being driven by someone that seems familiar to the three of them but once again they can't make it out.

"Is that really them?" asks the driver.

The young man responds, "Yes they have returned."

"I guess Koushiro was right when he said they would eventually come back but I wasn't so sure."

"We know how you feel we were also beginning to wonder if they would show."

"Exactly who are you talking about?" asks Iori.

"You three of course," replies the driver. When he sees that they're still puzzled he asks the young woman, "You mean they haven't been told yet?"

The woman responds, "Well it's not exactly safe to talk in there anymore and there is no reason to let you-know-who be aware of what we know."

"Has it really gotten that bad?"

"Worse."

"How is that possible?"

"They've gone beyond what we thought they would."

"You don't mean they?"

"They have and it's a good thing these three have finally shown up for we wouldn't have been able to carry on this charade much longer."

Daisuke who was getting slightly annoyed demanded to know what was going on.

"You mean you don't recognize me Daisuke?" asks the woman.

"No and why should I be able to recognize you?" replies Daisuke in an annoyed tone.

The young man then says with amusement in his voice, "With the amount of time he spent fawning over you I'm a bit surprised he didn't recognize you."

"Fawning over who and why do you sound so amused." At this moment Iori begins to laugh a little. "What is so funny Iori?" demands Daisuke.

"He's right it is amusing that you don't recognize her."

"You mean you've figured out who she is?"

"Yes and it is quite obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"Why weren't they surprised to see us come out of the computer screen."

"Because they were expecting us."

"Correct, now who would have known that we were in the digital world?"

"The only people who would actually know would be the digidestined."

"So that must make them?"

"Digidestined? But that can't be right for we know all the digidestined that live here."

Interrupting the driver says, "Iori is right actually."

"Then why haven't we met you before?" responds Daisuke in an accusing tone.

"Oh but you have. In fact I gave you something the first time that we met and I see that you still have it."

Daisuke still seems confused when Miyako says, "How could I have overlooked it earlier for it seems so obvious now."

Daisuke getting annoyed that he isn't getting anywhere turns to Miyako and says, "What is it?"

"It really is quite obvious when you think about the clues."

_"What is it that I'm overlooking that everyone else seems to see," contemplates Daisuke. First I'm told I should know this woman for I used to fawn over her but the only one I fawned over was Hikari and she couldn't be Hikari, could she? Then the other man who is driving the car says that they're digidestined and I've met them before. He also said that the first time he gave me something so does that mean that he's…"_ "You wouldn't happen to be Tai would you?"

The young man responds in a bit of a condescending tone, "It took you long enough to figure that out."

"Only Tn would say something like that."

"It's Takeru not Tn," replies Takeru.

"Then that must make this person Hikari."

"Yep that would be me," says Hikari.

"This can't be for you all look like you've aged two or three years."

Takeru says, "five to be exact."

"We weren't in the digital world that long," Iori says suddenly.

"I'm sure that by your standards you weren't but a lot has changed since you went into the digital world."

"We'll let Koushiro explain it since he has a better understanding of it."

"And we'll meet him when," asks Daisuke.

"Soon but we can't tell you where for fear of them finding out," says Tai.

"Who is this them you keep talking about."

"This is not the place to talk about them. We'll tell you more later when we're in a safe place."

"Hikari, there is something I've been wondering?" asks Miyako.

"Yes, Miyako?" responds Hikari.

"Why is it that you and Takeru didn't accompany us on our last journey to the digital world?"

"Well you see something came up and it was important to get it out of the way as soon as possible."

"What could possibly be that important?"

"Well…" Hikari started to say but wasn't able to finish and she started to blush a little.

Tai seeing this out of the corner of his eye says, "It was family business."

"Oh but then why did it concern Takeru?"

"It concerned his family also." After hearing this comment Takeru begins to blush a little.

"Then why didn't you join us later?" asks Daisuke.

"Well something happened here in the real world that prevented us from doing that but luckily you three were in the digital world at the time so you were spared the experience of going through what we were put through."

"What exactly happened that is so terrible?"

"We should speak of this no more for it might already be too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Pray you don't find out," says Tai in a very serious tone**.**

The three in the back exchange a worried glance at hearing that comment. Unexpectedly Tai suddenly stops the car and the three in the back are unprepared for this and are nearly thrown off their seats but luckily they were buckled in so this wasn't that much a problem. Miyako rubbing her head says, "What did you do that for?"

"You'll see," responds Tai.

They wait for a few minutes but when it seems apparent that nothing is going to happen Daisuke was going to say something but Hikari then says, "It's coming."

Before any of the three in the back can say anything a bunch of digimon go running across the intersection at a tremendous speed.

Daisuke wanting to know what just happened asks, "What just happened?"

Takeru responds in a casual tone, "A digimon stampede."

"Why did we stop we could have gotten across the street before they came."

"There are two reasons why. One because digimon always have the right of way no matter what and two they were too close to us for us to risk crossing the intersection."

"How could you tell they were close?"

Takeru replies in a surprised tone, "You mean you couldn't hear them?"

"Of course I couldn't hear them. Why?"

Takeru looks at Hikari and Tai and says, "This could be a problem."

"Well it's been so long since it happened that we would naturally forget about details like that," says Hikari trying to reassure Takeru.

"How could we have forgotten something so basic and simple?" asks Takeru.

Tai in a reassuring voice, "Hikari is right it's been so long since then that we've forgotten that there are people who are still the same."

"I know but I still bad about us forgetting something so important for this could hamper our plans."

"Would you three stop talking about us like we aren't here," says Iori. "What is this problem supposed to be?"

Takeru responds to Iori by saying, "Many things have happened since you three left and well we forgot to take them into account for we ended up taking it for granted that they apply to everyone."

"Will you just tell us already?" Daisuke says in a slightly angry tone.

"Now is not the time," Tai replies.

"Then when is?"

"Later."

So what did you think? Comments and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
